The Lost Girls
by Jkit45
Summary: When a woman transformed to an animal by Mumbo comes to the Titans for help, the team expects a routine take down . However, a terrifying decent into the occult of black magic and Satanism ensues. A battle which leaves magic bearing members hanging in the balance and other titans scrambling to prevent a violent new world order. BBxRae, JinxxKF, RobxStar.


Well….Before I go away to college, I come up with one last fic! Haha! TT is what got me into FF when I was in middle school so I think it's fitting for my last conceivable writing to be for this fandom. This is going to be a serious fic, I think, though it seems rather silly at first... Please enjoy : ) I hope you have as much fun reading this as I am writing it. We'll have some good angst and bbxrae, robxstar and my favorite: KFxJinx. Please enjoy!

Rated M for language and the" ideologically-sensitive" themes, sorry if that offends anyone, I'm not comfortable rating this T with all the F-bombs being dropped in this establishment…

3Jkit

Moving on:

* * *

Chapter 1:

All of the alarms went off at once, ripping Robin straight from his sleep and setting him full of dread. Those alarms didn't go off save for property invasion, and after the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, those close encounters proved few and far between.

He leapt out of bed, grouping around madly for clothes which he couldn't seem to find, hoping Beast Boy and Cyborg remained in the living room from their video game time. Flashing red lights certainly didn't do much for a tired man in a dark room who'd been in deep sleep moments before. If there was an alarm at the front door there was no telling what it was, he racked his brain for the possibility of villains still at large: none that he could think of. Mask on, he considered that article enough for the lack of nighttime notice, "Robin?!" Starfire cried through the door, her voice an echo as she zoomed down the hallway.

The young man snatched his utility belt from the counter and ran for it. By the time he reached their front door, the other titans had it under control, "Don't get too excited." Raven drawled, tapping at the security monitors mounted into the counter, "It's an animal."

"Ohh!" Starfire did something of an aerial flip, long pink locks flowing around her while she literally bounced off the walls from either relief or excitement. Robin watched his girlfriend and smiled, appreciating her happiness while his heart rate came down. _False alarm. No big deal._

Beast Boy practically shoved Raven out of the chair in his own desperation to see, "What kind of animal made it out here!?" Before he answered the question for himself and the others, a zap of black energy knocked him from the seat. Robin figured he'd learn one day, but he'd been figuring that for years and Beast Boy never quite got his head around it, "Hey!" He morphed himself into a snake and slithered onto the desk, cocking his head back and to the sides.

Robin took a turn to look at the monitor, at the decent sized creature which had found itself upon the rock of an island. At first he wanted to say it was of the equine family. A tiny one, a mule, maybe? He squinted at the screen. A lanky build with hoofed feet and a straggly, cow-like tail. Large ears, the creature pawed at the door, "What is that?" He asked, mostly to Beast Boy who was still a snake and pondering over it.

Human once more, the changeling shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know, weird looking... I say we just got ourselves a new pet." He yawned and leaned back in the chair, Raven rolled her eyes.

"Please, how do we know it's not dangerous?" Raven hissed, "Just wait 'till it passes."

"It is probably hungry!" Starfire cried, "Silkie could use a companion to love him!" She pressed her hands together and grinned widely, her feet still floating above the ground, "We cannot leave a poor creature out in the cold to fend for itself!"

"Come on, it's winter, animals do get hypothermia. It probably swam across the ocean to reach us. I want to know what it is, let's break out Google and let it in here. Star, don't you have that collar and leash from Silkie?" Beast Boy asked, "Come on…It can't be that bad. Now I'm curious. Come on Rae, maybe you even know if we get a good look at it. You read more than all of us combined…" Raven averted her eyesight, giving no indication to her opinion, "I want to know what it is." He repeated, leaning back to crack his knuckles. Starfire flew away and disappeared around the corner toward the stairs.

Robin watched the creature over the monitor, looking like a grey mass in the darkness and low resolution, "Maybe it's a deer. We'll call animal patrol."

Cyborg, still working on getting the security system to turn off, muttered swear words under his breath, "Booyah, alright, there we go." The sudden lack of alarms and flashing lights settled Robin's nerves the rest of the way, "Let's just get the thing." He stated, "Let's see it, I'm curious, it keeps nudging at the door."

Starfire returned with the leash and Cyborg took it, "Just be careful." Robin said, leaving, "I'm going to bed. Nobody get mauled while I'm gone. I don't want the house wrecked."

"Make that two for bed." Raven said, disappearing through the ceiling in a flash of black light. Cyborg pushed the door open.

The animal startled at the light, spinning on her haunches for a moment before she stalked close again.

"Hey…sorry…you scared me." If Cyborg hadn't seen a talking dog before, the shock would have been greater, "This is kind of odd…but…I had nowhere else to go?" She said, raising her voice at the end of the sentence like she was asking a question. Large ears pricked forward, brown eyes glossy in the light of the foyer. Coat was soaked and matted to her body, ice crystals formed on fur and tail tucked between her legs.

"You talk?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the shivering little beast. Her back reached a little higher than his waist, she had too thick and long of a muzzle which ruled out a goat, two towed hooves which horses didn't have. Ears large but round instead of oblong as a donkey's. Bucked teeth and a black nose.

"Yes, I talk. I'm a person." Ears flattened back on her neck with displeasure, "Really. I am. You know? Our little blue magician friend? I've seen him on the news so I know you know what I'm talking about. Yes. He turned me into an animal. I hear this has happened to you as well, which is why I'm here." She went to the awkward task of wiping her feet, one at a time, upon the mat.

Covered in wetness and salt water, it did little to help the harm she did to the freshly clean floor. Starfire hovered over her, "Oh, but darling new friend," Forearms wrapped around her horse-shaped head, the creature scooted sideways at the contact. No hope of escaping Star's grip while pinned against the wall, she sighed and let the young hero hold her like a vice, "What is your name? Has Mumbo further harmed you? What is your favorite food? Should I fetch you something?" Spitfire questions— which gave Cyborg a chance to call over the intercom for Robin and Raven to come back.

A few minutes later and they had goat-horse 'gorse'-woman lying upon a towel in the foyer as not to destroy any of their hard-earned fall cleaning. Getting five titans to tidy was a hard chore in itself, cleaning their built up messes even more so. Ruining it with mud-matted fur was out of the question, as was allowing this creature out of the doorway in her filthy state, "Mumbo Jumbo is frozen solid, most villains are these days." Robin stated, "Though, I'm not exactly sure who else would have done this. What's your name?" _Nor did I think he had that kind of power outside of his hat…_

"Luna." She answered, giving a nod, "At least that's what I am known as…"

"Real name would be helpful." Raven folded her arms, her back against the counter, "I'd rather not end up in a rabbit hole again, as I'm sure you understand—"

"Baby, I'm in a rabbit hole. I _live_ in a rabbit hole. Look at me, I'm a fucking mule." She curled her neck and nipped at the fur on her shoulder, "Whatever those magician guys are doing, not just him, it's dark. Where I work, trust me, heh, we get low end…but they're almost scary!" She stated.

"Where do you work?" Cyborg asked, Starfire was busy rubbing her filthy fur with a towel, trying to make some progress of cleaning but Luna was completely stained and frozen. Bony, tufted tail slapped either out of frustration or nervousness upon the tile. Star muttered something about a hairdryer and zipped away again.

"That doesn't matter." She said, "The matter is…That magician came to me for services tonight and he didn't pay me and now I'm an animal."

"You are aware soliciting…certain activities…" Raven glanced and saw Starfire was gone before she continued, choosing her words carefully, "Or are you…"

"I'm a stripper. Gave five lap dances to the guy and he paid me fake money. Poof, money gone and now I'm the ass."

Beast Boy chuckled at that comment, "What sort of occupation is this of which you worked?" Starfire asked, returning with a new towel. Luna curled her head away but the young woman kept up at cleaning her ears.

"That doesn't matter. The fact that matters is I am not a human anymore, it's November and I just went swimming." Luna stretched out her front leg, shifting her awkwardly shaped body as if she wasn't sure how to get back up with the extra legs after getting down. Though, she stopped fidgeting once Starfire backed off to get the hairdryer which she'd forgotten to retrieve earlier in her frame of mind, "What really matters is there is a problem in the city. A big problem. They're trying to summon the devil or something. Hey…"

The team exchanged eye rolls, Raven shifted her weight, knowing a certain 'father' figure of hers was supposed to be long gone, "What would anyone gain from him?" She asked, trying not to suggest it was Trigon, but it was where her thoughts were.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. So I can be a woman again, and so you guys can take care of this stuff."

Cyborg scratched his head, "Well…At this point it's four in the morning and you're not giving us a lot to go on."

"Tomorrow morning. I can take you to the club where I work, and since I look something like this. Nobody will recognize me as a snitch so long as my mouth stays closed. Listen. It's creepy shit. Lambs blood, pentagrams, fucking voodoo dolls. Weird shit happening there, too. I think they drawin' it in if you ask me, drawin' in the bads." Luna flopped onto her side, "Bring your crucifixes and holy water, you think I'm making this up…think again."

* * *

Please Review! Love it, hate it, want it to die in flames? Let me know ; ) thanks for reading!


End file.
